During outdoor entertainment events, such as sporting contests, tailgate parties, fireworks, parades, picnics, and the like, it is often desirable to have many of the amenities used in one's home available for out-of-door purposes. In some public locations, limited facilities are provided for communal use, such as picnic tables, free standing grills, and restrooms. Unfortunately, these facilities are often times inconveniently located or already in use, if available at all in that particular location.
It is commonplace for spectators and patrons attending outdoor entertainment events to transport a variety of convenience and luxury items to the event site. For example, patrons of an outdoor entertainment event may erect temporary facilities for such activities as cooking, dining, sleeping, and the like. Such temporary facilities may include, by way of example, foldable chairs and tables, portable barbeques and other cooking appliances, umbrellas, and tents. It is also conventional to transport separate accessories for entertainment, refrigeration, and storage purposes. These accessories can include such items as electric coolers and ice boxes, power generators, stereo and other sound systems, televisions, etc.
Often, people are transported to these types of outdoor activities in a motor vehicle, such as a pickup truck, sport utility vehicle, conversion or minivan, or recreational vehicle. Accordingly, traditional methods of transporting the various outdoor convenience and luxury items noted above consist primarily of utilizing the motor vehicle in which the patrons themselves use to travel to the particular event. The most obvious course is to use the passenger and trunk compartments provided by the vehicle itself to transport these personal effects. However, this means of transport utilizes valuable space inside the vehicle that can be used to move more delicate items.
An alternative means of transporting the various outdoor convenience and luxury items noted above without using the passenger and trunk compartments of the vehicle is by means of a towable trailer that attaches to the rear of the vehicle body, generally to a trailer hitch. Conventional towable trailers generally comprise an open platform or square compartment with an access door, mounted to a two- or four-wheel chassis. The chassis, in turn, includes attaching means for securing the towable trailer to a trailer hitch—traditionally a cantilevered control arm. However, such devices can be costly, and may adversely affect the handling and safety of the towing vehicle.